4.10 Die Operation
ist die 10. Episode der 4. Staffel und die insgesamt 82. Episode von Lost. Als Jacks Gesundheit gefährdet ist, müssen Kate und Juliet lernen, zusammen zu arbeiten, um ihn zu retten. Etwas läuft schief, als Sawyer, Claire, Aaron und Miles ihren Weg von Lockes Camp zurück zum Strand fortsetzen. Inhalt Am Strand Jack wacht desorientiert in seinem Zelt am Strand auf, nachdem Juliet wiederholt versucht hat, ihn aufzuwecken. Nachdem er wach genug ist, um aufzustehen, verlässt er mit ihr das Zelt und trifft auf Rose, Bernard, Sun, und Jin, die mit Daniel und Charlotte diskutieren. Bernard will Daniel nicht glauben, dass das Satellitentelefon kein Signal mehr bekommt, da es die die Nacht davor noch gut funktioniert hatte, als sie den Frachter kontaktierten. Jack wirft ein, dass Daniel und Charlotte bisher jeden belogen haben. Er versucht alle zu beruhigen, indem er sagt, dass sie bereit sein werden, wenn die Leute vom Frachter zurückkommen, um Daniel und Charlotte zu holen. Jack bittet jeden, ruhig zu bleiben, dann werde er sein Versprechen einhalten und alle von der Insel runterbringen. Anschließend fällt er ohnmächtig in den Sand. Jack kommt am Strand wieder zu sich, als Kate auf ihn zurennt. Sie fühlt besorgt seine Stirn und bemerkt, dass er Fieber hat. Er aber tut dies ab und meint, er habe zu wenig getrunken und brauche nur etwas Ruhe. Später nimmt Jack in seinem Zelt ein weitere Zablette dess Antibiotikums, als Juliet dazukommt. Er diagnostiziert seine Bauchschmerzen als Lebensmittelvergiftung und Dehydration. sie wiederspricht ihm und möchte ihn abtasten, da sie einen andren Verdacht hat. Nachdem sie seinen Bauch abgetastet hat, bestätigt sich ihre Diagnose. Sie stellt fest, dass seine Schmerzen von seinem Blinddarm herrühren. Er bestätigt, dass er noch nicht durchgebrochen sei und Juliet sagt, dass er dringend operiert werden müsse. 250px|thumb|left|[[Juliets Liste.]] Juliet spricht mit Sun und gibt ihr eine Liste mit medizinischer Ausrüstung für die Blinddarmoperation. Juliet trägt Sun und Jin auf, zur Stab-Station zu gehen, um diese zu besorgen. Sun erklärt Juliet, dass sie nicht wisse, wie die medizinischen Instrumente aussehen. Daraufhin bietet Daniel seine Hilfe an. Er erklärt, dass er früher Tierautopsien durchgeführt hat und Erfahrung mit den benötigten Sachen hat. Sun misstraut sofort seinem Angebot. Charlotte meint zu Daniel, dass die Überlebenden erwarten, dass sie hier sind, um sie zu töten, daher sollten sie einfach nur „ihre Rolle spielen“. Er diskutiert mit Charlotte, Hilfe anzubieten, da er möchte, dass die Überlebenden ihnen vertrauen („wir sind nur Wissenschaftler“). Juliet nimmt die Hilfe an, gibt jedoch Jin eine Waffe und sagt ihm: „Wenn jemand versucht zu flüchten, schieß ihnen in die Beine.“ Juliet instruiert eine Gruppe, eine sterile Umgebung für den Eingriff vorzubereiten. Beim Reinigen des Tisches für Jacks Operation fällt Bernard auf, dass Rose besorgt aussieht. Rose fragt ihn nach dem Grund von Jacks plötzlicher Erkrankung. Bernard meint, dass Jack einfach Pech hat und dass jeder irgenwann mal krank wird. Rose glaubt nicht an einen Zufall, da Leute auf der Insel nicht krank werden. „Nicht hier“, entgegnet sie. „Hier, geht es ihnen besser.“ Damit bezieht sie sich auch auf ihre Krankheit, die auf der Insel geheilt wurde. 250px|thumb|right|[[Kate hilft Jack in das sterile Zelt.]] Auch Jack und Juliet bereiten sich auf die bevorstehende Operation vor. Juliet rasiert Jack die Stelle am Bauch, an der sie spater den Eingriff vornehmen wird. Jack sieht extrem besorgt aus. Er fragt Juliet, wann sie zuletzt eine Blinddarmoperation durchgeführt habe. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie solche Operationen schon oft durchgeführt habe, aber das scheint ihn nicht zu beruhigen, denn er fragt nochmal nach. Juliet versichert ihm ihre OP-Erfahrung ein weiteres Mal. Jack äußert den Wunsch, die Operation ohne Narkose durchzuziehen. Er will, dass er lokal betäubt wird. Kate soll einen Spiegel halten, sodass er sieht, was mit ihm passiert. Er kann Juliet damit unterstützen. Sie hält wenig von der Idee, stimmt jedoch zu. Jin, Sun, Daniel und Charlotte kommen bei der medizinischen Dharmastation an, um das Zubehör zu holen, das Juliet ihnen notiert hatte. Als sie reingehen wollen, bietet Daniel Charlotte an, vorzugehen, um „sicher zu gehen, dass alles sicher ist“. Mit einem Grinsen stimmt Charlotte dem Vorschlag zu. Jin und Sun beobachten das und Jin fragt Sun auf koreanisch, ob Charlotte eigentlich merkt, dass Daniel sie mag. Sun antwortet: „Sie ist eine Frau. Natürlich weiß sie es.“ Charlotte sieht sie zuerst mit einem schüchternen Blick an, danach lächelt sie. Zusammen betreten sie die Station. Beim Betreten der Station schaut sich Daniel um und fragt sich, wo wohl der Strom herkommt. Charlotte entgegnet: „Trag das doch in die Liste ein, Dan.“ Sun erkennt die Untersuchungsliege, wo sie mit Juliet die Ultraschall-Untersuchung durchgeführt hatte und geht sofort dorthin. An Suns Blick erkennt Jin, dass Sun irgendetwas bewegt. Er erkundigt sich bei Sun nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Sie unterhalten sich auf koreanisch, wie Sun hier zusammen mit Juliet zum ersten Mal ihr Baby auf dem Ultraschallbildschirm gesehen hat. Sun macht sich Sorgen, dass sie wohl nie wieder die Insel verlassen werden, da Dan, Charlotte und die Frachterleute nie vorhatten, sie alle zu retten. Jin verspricht Sun, dass er alles tun wird, um sie und ihr Baby von der Insel zu bringen. Und schon wieder beobachtet Charlotte das Gespräch der beiden. 250px|thumb|left|[[Jacks Operation.]] Am Strand bittet Juliet, wie von Jack gewünscht, Kate zu der Operation. Stur, wie Jack ist, verlässt er das Zelt, da er den kurzen Weg zum Ort seiner Operation selbst gehen will. Als Kate das sieht, geht sie sofort zu ihm und stützt ihn auf seinem Weg. Kate stellt fest, sie sei jetzt seine Krankenschwester. Jack erinnert sie daran, dass es „nicht das erste Mal“ ist. Jack will Kate noch etwas sagen: „Wenn etwas während der Operation passiert …“ Er wird jedoch von Kate mit einem „Halt die Klappe“ unterbrochen, woraufhin er erwidert: „Ist nur gerecht.“ 250px|thumb|right|[[Jin konfrontiert Charlotte.]] Als die Gruppe um Sun wieder zum Strand zurückkehrt, spricht Jin Charlotte an. Er sagt ihr auf koreanisch: „Ich weiß, dass du mich verstehst.“ Jin hat es bemerkt, da Charlotte gelächelt habe, als er und Sun über sie sprachen. Zuerst tut Charlotte so, als ob sie ihn nicht verstehen würde. Doch als Jin droht, Daniel sämtliche Finger zu brechen, falls sie nicht endlich mit der Wahrheit rausrücke, beginnt Charlotte koreanisch zu reden. Sie fragt Jin, was er wolle. Jin will, dass Charlotte Sun mit dem Helikopter mitnimmt, wenn sie die Insel verlässt. Charlotte fragt, was mit den anderen passieren soll. Jin entgegnet darauf, dass ihm nur am Wohl von Sun und ihrem Baby etwas liegt. Sie nickt zustimmend und Jin geht davon. Im Zelt bereiten sich Juliet, Kate und Bernard auf die Operation vor. Bernard schlägt vor, Jack mit dem Choloroform aus der medizinischen Dharmastation zu betäuben, damit er etwas Schönes von Zuhause träumen könne. Jack lehnt dies ab. Bernard gibt Jack eine lokale Anästhesie in sein Abdomen. Juliet macht daraufhin den ersten Schnitt, während Kate den Spiegel für Jack hält. Jack stöhnt und schreit vor Schmerz, als Juliet den Einschnitt aufweitet. Sie erkennt, dass er zu starke Schmerzen hat, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Daraufhin weist Juliet Kate aus dem Zelt und befiehlt Bernard Jack zu narkotisieren. Er hält ein mit Choloroform getränktes Tuch über Jacks Mund, welcher alsbald ohnmächtig wird. Nachdem die Operation beendet ist, erzählt Bernard Kate vor dem Zelt, dass der Eingriff gut verlaufen ist. Kate betritt das Zelt, wo Juliet Jack gerade zunäht. Sie versichert ihr, dass es Jack gut gehe. Juliet erzählt Kate von dem Kuss am Vortag und dass er nicht ihr galt. Er habe sich mit dem Kuss wohl davon ablenken wollen, dass er „jemand anderen lieben würde“. Kate bedankt sich, dass Juliet Jacks Leben gerettet hat und verlässt das Zelt. Juliet macht Jack darauf aufmerksam, dass sie wisse, dass er wach sei, woraufhin er seine Augen öffnet. Im Dschungel 250px|thumb|right|[[Miles gräbt auf der Suche nach den Leichen von Danielle und Karl.]] Sawyer, Claire und Miles gehen durch den Dschungel und kommen zu einer Lichtung. Claire erzählt Sawyer, dass sie sich schon besser fühlt, aber immer noch Kopfschmerzen hat. „Wenigstens sehe ich keine Dinge mehr“ („At least I'm not seeing things anymore“), sagt sie. Miles fragt sie, was sie gesehen hat, aber Sawyer stoppt das Gespräch zwischen den beiden. Plötzlich hört Miles das Flüstern. Er bleibt stehen, hört, und fragt: „Wer sind Danielle und Karl?“ Er beginnt im Boden zu graben und findet beide Körper in geringer Tiefe begraben. Sawyer fragt Miles, woher er von den beiden wusste, aber Miles gibt keine Antwort. Sawyer beschuldigt Miles' Team, dass diese sie umbringen wollen. Aber dieser streitet die Zugehörigkeit zu Keamys Team ab. Miles scheint von dem Fund der Leichen bestürzt zu sein und sagt: „I didn't sign up for this.“ (Dafür habe ich mich nicht gemeldet.) Claire will nur noch weggehen und Saywer begleitet sie. Er verspricht ihr, dass alles besser wird, sobald sie wieder zurück am Strand sind. Während einer Pause beobachtet Miles Claire, während sie sich um Aaron kümmert. Sawyer bekommt das mit und sagt Miles, dass er weder mit Claire reden noch sie anschauen darf, er darf noch nicht mal an Claire denken. Außerdem erteilt er Miles eine Sperrzone. Er dürfe sich Claire nicht näher als 20 Fuß (ca. 6 Meter) nähern. Miles fragt Sawyer, ob er Claires „großer Bruder“ sei. Während Sawyer das verneint, gibt er ihm noch einen Spruch mit auf den Weg: „No I'm just the guy who is going to put a big boot in your face if you don't say yeah, man, I getcha“ (Nein, ich bin nur der Typ, der seinen großen Stiefel in deinem Gesicht parkt, wenn du nicht "Ja Mann, ich verstehe dich" sagst). Darauf hin entgegnet Miles: „Ja Mann, ich verstehe dich“ und geht davon. 250px|thumb|left|[[Lapidus mit Keamys Team und dem schwer verletztem Mayhew.]] Später versucht Miles Claire Aaron „abzunehmen“, da er seiner Aussage nach „gut mit Kindern kann“. Sawyer bekommt es abermals mit und fragt Miles: „What part of restraining order don't you understand?“ (Welchen Part der Sperrzone hast du nicht verstanden?). Plötzlich raschelt es im Gebüsch und Sawyer will nachschauen gehen, wer das ist. Es ist Frank Lapidus, der sein Satellitentelefon und einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer dabei hat. Er sieht sehr erschrocken aus und wendet sich erstmal an Miles, bis Sawyer ihn unterbricht und fragt, ob sich die beiden kennen würden. Frank sagt dann schnell, dass er keine Zeit hat zum reden, da Keamy und seine Leute auf dem Weg zu ihm sind, und wenn Keamy die Gruppe um Sawyer findet, er alle töten wird. Außerdem sagt Frank der Gruppe, dass sie sich schnell verstecken sollen. Die Gruppe versteckt sich rasch hinter einem großen Busch, durch den sie Keamy schon kommen sehen können. Keamy und seine Leute scheinen in guter Verfassung zu sein, bis auf einen, der kaum laufen kann. Lapidus begutachtet den verletzten Söldner und fragt Keamy, wie das passiert sei. Keamy reagiert ausweichend und sagt zu Frank: „You do your job, and I'll worry about mine.“ (Du machst deinen Job, und ich kümmere mich um meinen.) Im selben Atemzug fragt er Lapidus über den Standort des Helikopters. Frank sagt, dass es jetzt nicht mehr weit ist, aber sie sollten sich jetzt beeilen. Gerade in dem Moment fängt Aaron kurz an zu weinen. Keamy hört das, obwohl Claire Aaron schon wieder beruhigt hat und schaut sich misstrauisch um. Mit der Absicht, der Gruppe um Sawyer zu helfen, sagt Frank, dass sie jetzt zum Hubschrauber los müssten, da es langsam dunkel wird und ihm im Dunkeln die Koordinaten von Faraday nichts nutzen würden. Nach einer kurzen Pause stimmt Keamy ihm zu und sie verschwinden wieder zurück in den Dschungel. In der Nacht wacht Claire auf und merkt, dass Aaron nicht mehr neben ihr liegt. Sie schaut sich um und sieht ihren Vater, Christian Shephard, der Aaron im Arm hat. Claire erkennt ihn und fragt: „Dad?“ 250px|thumb|right|[[Christian mit Aaron.]] Am nächsten Morgen wacht Sawyer auf und bemerkt, dass Claires Schlafstätte leer ist. Er fragt daraufhin Miles, wo sie sei. Miles antwortet, dass er gesehen habe, wie sie in der Nacht in den Dschungel gegangen sei. Sawyer glaubt nicht, dass sie alleine in den Dschungel gegangen wäre, worauf Miles entgegnet, dass sie nicht alleine gewesen sei. Sie ging mit jemanden mit, den sie „Dad“ nannte. Sawyer fragt Miles zynisch, warum er sie nicht daran gehindert hat, was Miles dann wiederum mit der Sperrzone erklärt hat. Als Sawyer Miles fast verprügeln will, hört er Aaron im Dschungel weinen. Er lässt von Miles ab und rennt in den Dschungel. Er findet Aaron in seine Decke gewickelt auf einem Baumstumpf. Sawyer nimmt Aaron auf, schaut sich um und ruft nach der spurlos verschwundenen Claire. Vorausblende 250px|thumb|left|[[Jack erwacht in Kates Haus.]] Jack liegt im Bett, als das Telefon klingelt. Seine Sekretärin Jean ist dran, die ihn an einen Temin um 11 Uhr mit Ms. Berenberg erinnert, der von gestern auf heute verschoben wurde. Sie sagt es sei wichtig, ihn zu erinnern, da er nicht so häufig in seinen Kalender schaut. Er bedankt sich bei ihr, und steigt, nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt, aus dem Bett. Er hebt ein oranges Höschen auf, das auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lag. Er grinst kurz zufrieden, bevor er das Höschen zu der anderen Schmutzwäsche in den Wäschekorb legt. Jack geht dann, immer noch mit nur dem Handtuch bedeckt, nach unten in die Küche, wo er in ein Millennium-Falcon-Spielzeug tritt. Er hüpft kurz vor Schmerz, hebt dann das Spielzeug auf und legt es auf die Küchenzeile. Jack stellt dann zwei Weingläser, die vom Abend zuvor übrig geblieben sind, in die Spüle und fängt an, sich Kaffee zu machen. Dann nimmt er sich den Sportteil aus der morgendlichen Zeitung und liest die Schlagzeile über die Yankees, wie sie die Red Sox besiegt haben. Jack geht ins Badezimmer, wo gerade eine Frau unter der Dusche steht. Er begrüßt die Frau und sie haben einen kleinen Plausch. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihm einen neuen Rasierer gekauft hat. Er antwortet: „Oh, you don't like the scrub?“ (Oh, du magst also meinen Bart nicht?). Die Dusche wird abgedreht und Kate tritt aus der Dusche. Jack hält bereits ein Handtuch für sie bereit. Jack begrüßt sie nochmal mit einem „Good Morning“ und sie küssen sich. Am Abend liest Jack Aaron die Geschichte von Alice im Wunderland vor, während Kate ihn dabei beobachtet. Als Aaron eingeschlafen ist, macht Jack das Licht aus. Auf dem Flur wartet Kate schon, um ihm zu sagen, er sei ein Naturtalent. Jack entgegnet darauf, dass sein Vater ihm die Geschichte häufig erzählt hat, als er klein war. Kate erwähnt mit einem Lächeln, dass es schön ist, von Jack auch mal etwas Gutes über seinen Vater zu hören. Jack sagt, dass er nichts Gutes über seinen Vater zu sagen hat, außer dass er ein guter Geschichtenerzähler war. Leise sagt Kate, dass sie es liebt, ihn und Aaron zusammen zu sehen. Sie sei froh, dass er seine Meinung doch geändert hat und nun bei ihr ist. Jack bejaht dies und stößt Kate liebevoll an die Wand, um sie zu küssen. Dann trägt er sie ins Schlafzimmer. Am nächsten Tag bespricht Jack mit Ms. Berenberg alle Formalitäten für die anstehende Operation, während er mit ihr durch die Krankenhaus-Lobby geht. Jack nimmt ein bekanntes Gesicht wahr und sieht auf den zweiten Blick Christian Shephard. Christian trägt denselben blauen Anzug, in dem er auch auf der Insel gesehen wurde. Jacks Kollegin Dr. Erika Stevenson ruft Jacks Namen mehrmals, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Röntgenbild zu lenken. Jacks Sekretärin sagt ihm, dass ein Dr. Stillman von der Psychiatrischen Anstalt in Santa Rosa angerufen hat, wegen einem „Freund von Jack“. 250px|thumb|right|[[Hurley in der Psychatrie.]] Jack fährt in die Einrichtung und spricht auf dem Weg zu einem Patienten mit Dr. Stillman. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass der Patient seine Medikamente nicht mehr nehmen wolle und auch nicht mehr schlafen würde. Auf Jacks Frage nach dessen Therapie, berichtet Dr. Stillman, dass diese ebenfalls eingestellt wurde, da Der Patient glaube, Dr. Stillman wäre nicht real. Jack betritt daraufhin das Zimmer zu Hurley. Hurley sagt ihm, dass er seine Medikamente nicht mehr nimmt, weil er glaubt, dass er und alle anderen der Oceanic 6 gestorben sind. Hurley fragt Jack, was er so am Tag gemacht hat, worauf Jack von Kate und Aaron erzählt. Hurley erwähnt, dass Jack nicht mit Kate und Aaron zusammen sein wollte, aber Jack sagt, dass er durch den Prozess seine Meinung geändert hat, nachdem Kate den richtigen Weg gegangen ist. Hurley vergleicht Jacks Leben mit Kate und Aaron mit dem Himmel. Er sagt, dass er immer wieder von Charlie besucht wird, der ihm immer draußen auf einer Bank erscheint. Hurley sagt, dass Charlie ihn am Vortag besucht hat und ihm gesagt hat, dass Jack ihn heute besuchen würde. Charlie habee eine Nachricht für Jack, die Hurley aufschreiben sollte, damit er nichts vergisst. Die Nachricht lautet: „You're not supposed to raise him, Jack“ (Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe ihn aufzuziehen, Jack). Hurley fragt, ob mit „ihn“ Aaron gemeint ist. Jack sagt, er weiß es auch nicht und ermahnt Hurley, dass er seine Medikamente nehmen soll. Woraufhin Hurley sagt, dass Jack auch bald einen „Besucher empfangen“ wird. Spät am Abend kommt Jack nach Hause und weckt die bereits schlafende Kate. Sie fragt ihn, ob er länger gearbeitet hat, aber er sagte ihr, dass er Krankenbesuche gemacht hat. Er spricht sie auf den vorherigen Abend an, als Kate zu ihm sagte, dass er ein Naturtalent ist. Er fragt sie, ob sie glaubt, dass er gut in „sowas“ ist. Als sie das bejaht, macht Jack ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Er holt einen Diamantring aus seiner Jackentasche und steckt ihn Kate an, die nur noch „Of course I will, yes!“ (Natürlich will ich, Ja!) vor lauter Überwältigung sagen kann. 250px|thumb|left|[[Christian erscheint Jack.]] Jack schaut sich die Röntgenbilder von Ryan Laker an, während er in sein Diktiergerät spricht, dass sich ein auf den hinteren Lendenwirbeln befindet und er eine Biopsie empfiehlt. Er wird unterbrochen, als ein Feuermelder aufgrund des niedrigen Batteriestandes Alarm schlägt. Er geht in die Empfangshalle, stellt sich auf einen Stuhl und nimmt die Batterie aus dem Feuermelder. Als er wieder von dem Stuhl steigt, erschreckt er sich. Er meint seinen Vater zu hören, der seinen Namen ruft. Er dreht sich um und sieht seinen Vater auf einem der Sofas in der Empfangshalle sitzen. Sein Vater trägt denselben blauen Anzug und dieselben weißen Schuhe, die er auch auf der Insel getragen hat. Gerade als Jack etwas zu seinem Vater sagen will, erscheint Dr. Stevens hinter Jack und ruft ebenfalls Jacks Name. Er dreht sich zu ihr um und dreht sich dann wieder zurück zu seinem Vater, der allerdings nicht mehr da ist. Jack scheint abwesend und Dr. Stevens fragt ihn, ob alles OK sei. Jack fragt, ob Dr. Stevens ihm ein Rezept für ausstellen könne. Er bräuchte das, da er zur Zeit ziemlich viel zu tun habe, volle Patientenakten und nun auch noch verlobt sei … Sie merkt an, dass eine Heirat keinen Stress verursachen solle. Sie meint auch, er solle mit „jemanden“ darüber sprechen. Er erwidert, dass er das auch schon mal in Erwägung gezogen habe und nimmt das Rezept entgegen. Als Jack nach Hause kommt, hört er wie Kate telefoniert. Sie sagt: „Jack's not home before eight“ (Jack ist nicht vor 20 Uhr daheim) und „stay for at least an hour“ (für mindestens eine Stunde bleiben). Als sie merkt, dass Jack daheim ist, beendet sie das Telefonat recht zügig. Er fragt, mit wem sie telefoniert habe. Kate antwortet, dass es Noreen war, eine andere Mutter, die sie mal im Park kennengelernt hat. Jack sagt, dass Kate noch nie eine Noreen erwähnt hat. Kate tut die Sache schnell ab und gibt Jack einen Kuss, bevor sie nach oben geht. Ein gestresst wirkender Jack bleibt zurück. Er holt seine Dose Clonazepam aus der Jackentasche, nimmt zwei Pillen raus und spült sie mit einer Flasche Bier runter. 250px|thumb|right|[[Jack bereut, in Anwesenheit von Aaron die Beherrschung verloren zu haben.]] Etwa eine Woche nach dem seltsamen Telefonat kommt Kate abends nach Hause und findet Jack betrunken vor. Er fragt Kate, wo sie war und warum Veronica, die Babysitterin, da war, obwohl Kate hätte zu Hause sein müssen. Kate sagte, dass sie ein paar Besorgungen gemachte habe. Als Jack den Druck auf Kate erhöht, bittet sie ihn, ihr zu vertrauen. Jack erzählt Kate von dem Besuch bei Hurley und dass er verrückt geworden sei. Dann fragt er sie wiederum, wo sie eigentlich war. Kate sagt, dass er ihr bitte vertrauen soll, doch Jack bleibt hartnäckig. Letzendlich gibt sie zu, dass sie einen Gefallen für Sawyer getan hat. Als Jack sie fragt, warum sie das vor ihm geheim halten würde, sagt sie „because he wouldn't want her to“ (weil er nicht wollte, dass sie geht). Jack erinnert Kate daran, dass er derjenige ist, der für sie sorgt, dass er sie gerettet habe, dass Sawyer sich entschieden habe, auf der Insel zu bleiben und Jack zurück kam. Kate wird traurig und sagt zu Jack, dass sie es nicht ertragen kann, wenn Jack betrunken ist, während ihr Sohn oben schläft. Jack wird wütend und schreit Kate an, dass er nicht ihr Sohn sei, sie sei noch nicht mal verwandt mit Aaron. In dem Moment steht Aaron in der Tür. Kate kümmert sich um Aaron, während sie Jack einen traurigen Blick zuwirft. Er dreht sich daraufhin um und geht weg. Wissenswertes Allgemeines 200px|thumb|right|Bilsons Zeitungsartikel * Während man den Zeitungsausschnitt vom Spiel der Yankees / Red Sox sieht, erkennt man kurz das Datum: August 31, 2007. Der Artikel besagt, dass Yankee-Spieler Chien-Ming Wang den Red-Sox-Spieler Curt Schilling mit 5-0 besiegt habe. In der Zeitung ist ein weiterer Sportartikel, der da lautet: „Angels 8 - Astros 4“. Allerdings spielten die Astros gegen die St. Louis Cardinals am 31. August 2007. Also entweder ist das ein Produktionsfehler, oder es mit Absicht so gemacht, um die Zahlen wieder ins Spiel zu bringen. * Am Anfang der Episode sagt Claire, dass sie keine Visionen mehr habe. Die Szene ihrer „Vision“ war in der Folge zuvor und wurde aus unbekannten Gründen herausgeschnitten. Dies ist jedoch nur im englischen zu hören. In der deutschen Synchronisation behauptet Claire, sie habe nur noch leichte Kopfschmerzen. * Dies ist das erste Mal, dass niemand nervös wurde, als das Flüstern zu hören war. Miles ist parapsychologisch veranlagt und versucht das Flüstern zu verstehen. Seine Versuche scheinen Früchte zu tragen, da er die Namen von Danielle und Karl herausfindet und deren Leichen ausbuddelt. Produktion * Der Yankees/Red-Sox-Artikel ist von „Gregg Bilson“. Gregg Bilson ist der Geschäftsführer der Firma Independent Studio Services. Die Firma stellt Requisiten für Film- und Fernsehproduktionen her. (Bilson Zigaretten sind bereits in mehreren Folgen gezeigt worden). Die E-Mail-Adresse marvin.mancia@studiographics.us ist ebenfalls in dem Artikel zu lesen. Die Firma Independent Studio Services ist ebenfalls für die Domain studiographics.us verantwortlich. Der meiste Text des Artikels erscheint in dem „richtigem“ Artikel der New York Times, zu lesen hier. * Ben, Desmond, Locke, Michael, und Sayid erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. * John Terry erscheint als Christian Shephard, wurde aber in der offiziellen Pressemitteilung von ABC nicht aufgelistet. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Daniel erzählt, dass er früher Tierautopsien durchgeführt hat, was eigentlich Nekropsie heißen müsste. * In Juliets Liste sind Rechtschreibfehler enthalten. Das englische Wort für Zange „forceps“ steht in ihrer Liste als „forcepts“. * Festverdrahtete Rauchmelder (so wie der im Krankenhaus, in dem Jack arbeitet) haben keine Batterie, sondern sind an die hausinterne Elektrik angeschlossen. Jeglicher Alarm wird über einen zentralen Punkt gesteuert und würde sich nicht einfach durch rausnehmen der Batterie aushebeln lassen. * Auf Jacks Arztkittel steht sein Name als „SHEPARD“. Auf seiner Bürotür allerdings steht „SHEPHARD“. * Als Jack am Anfang der Episode aus seinem Zelt stolpert, sieht man einen dünnen Streifen Schweiß, der den Rücken runter läuft. Nach allerdings zwei Kameraeinstellungen ist sein T-Shirt komplett durchgeschwitzt. * Den Untersuchungstisch, den Sun Jin in Der Stab zeigt, sieht komplett anders aus als der, der bei Claire und Sun in der Vergangenheit genutzt wurde. * Wenn der Red Sox / Yankees-Artikel das richtige Datum hat (August 2007) heißt das, dass das Begräbnis in (April 2007) nach den aktuellen Ereignissen ist. Was der Zuschauer aber glauben soll, ist, dass das Begräbnis stattfindet, nachdem Jack mit Kate zusammen gewesen ist. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Episode startet mit einer Nahaufnahme von Jacks Auge. * Rose nennt Charlotte „Red“. * Sawyer nennt Miles „Donger“. * Kate erwähnt, dass Jack bisher nie etwas Nettes über seinen Vater erzählt hat. * Jack macht Kate einen Antrag. * Jin findet heraus, dass Charlotte koreanisch spricht. * Miles findet Karls und Danielles Leichen * Aaron hat ein schwarzweißes Wal-Plüschtier. * Jacks Leben ist in Gefahr, falls sein Blinddarm durchbricht. * Jin verspricht alles zu tun, um Sun und ihr Baby von der Insel zu bringen. * Jacks Blinddarm wird entfernt. * Rose fragt sich, ob Jacks Blinddarmentzündung von der Insel verursacht wurde. * Claire und Jack sehen beide ihren gemeinsamen Vater. * Claire scheint Aaron im Dschungel zurückgelassen zu haben. * Jack wird gegen seinen Willen während der Operation betäubt. * Frank warnt Sawyer und sein Gefolge sich zu verstecken, da Keamy und sein Team sie sonst umbringen würden. * Jack gibt vor noch bewusstlos zu sein, als Juliet und Kate über den Kuss sprechen. * Claire sagt „Dad?“, als sie Christian Shephard sieht. Handlungsanalyse * Juliet erzählt Kate von dem Kuss zwischen ihr und Jack, erklärt aber, dass er nur testen wollte, ob er nicht doch in jemand anderen verliebt sei. * Jack wird handlungsunfähig und Juliet und Bernard müssen ihn operieren. * Juliet und Bernard betäuben Jack während der Operation gegen seinen Willen. * Sawyer gibt sich als Anführer seiner kleinen Gruppe zu erkennen, indem er Miles Sprechverbot erteilt. Kulturelle Referenzen * : Jack tritt auf ein Millennium-Falcon-Spielzeug. * : Jack liest Aaron ein Teil des Buches vor. Literarische Methoden * Hurley erwähnt weitere Besuche von Charlie. * Trotz aller gezeigten Ereignisse der vorherigen Episoden entwickeln Jack und Kate schließlich ein unerwartetes, romantisches Verhältnis außerhalb der Insel. * Claire verschwindet unter mysteriösen Umständen und lässt Aaron allein im Dschungel zurück. * Der Chirurg Jack erweist sich als störrischer Patient während einer Operation, die an ihm von jemand anderem durchgeführt wird. * Jack nimmt selbstverschriebene Medikamente während seines Aufenthalts auf der Insel und auch danach. * Jack wirft Kate vor, dass sie nicht einmal mit Aaron verwandt ist. Er ist jedoch über seinen Vater mit ihm verwandt. Querverweise * Kate sagt Jack, er solle „loslassen“ (Orig.: „let it go“). * Richard Malkin überredete Claire, ihr Baby an „Gute Menschen“ in Los Angeles zur Adoption freizugeben. * Jack bekommt ebenso wie Hurley das Medikament . * Dr. Erica Stevens zeigt Jack Röntgenbilder, die den L4 Wirbel zeigen. Bens Tumor war am L4-Wirbel. * Die Marienkäfer, Schmetterlings- und Blumen-Basteleien gleichen den Basteleien aus dem Santa-Rosa-Hospital. Offene Fragen Vorausblende * Was tat Kate für Sawyer? ** Wo befindet sich Sawyer während des Gespräches mit Kate? ** Wenn Sawyer noch auf der Insel ist, wie kann er mit Kate kommunizieren? * Warum entschied sich Sawyer, auf der Insel zu bleiben? * Wie konnte Christian vor Jack erscheinen? * Wann haben Jack und Kate geheiratet, oder haben sie sich vor der Hochzeit verkracht? Auf der Insel * Wohin nahm Christian Claire mit? ** Warum ließ sie Aaron zurück? * Wie konnten Keamy und sein Team den Angriff des Monsters überleben? da:Something Nice Back Home en:Something Nice Back Home es:Something Nice Back Home fr:4x10 it:Intervento imprevisto nl:Something Nice Back Home pl:Something Nice Back Home pt:Something Nice Back Home ru:Счастливая привычная жизнь zh:Something Nice Back Home